


the emperor and the king

by whatismylifelol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, honestly it's not that explicit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismylifelol/pseuds/whatismylifelol
Summary: Leo constantly reminds himself that they aren't good for each other yet somehow he always finds himself in these embarrassing situations with one Eichi Tenshouin.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	the emperor and the king

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing stuff off my laptop and came across a file called "I hate eichi" with this fic so I decided to finish it up because there really isn't enough content for these two

It’s almost irritating how often Leo finds himself in these embarrassing situations with one Eichi Tenshouin. Despite the constant reminders to himself that they simply are not good for each other, some unknown force only lures them back to each other. Their encounter started as any other, the two working together and Eichi making some sort of playful or annoying comment which irritated Leo (mission accomplished). However, how Leo finds himself in Eichi’s office is a bit of a haze. One thing leads to another, and soon enough there he is, straddling Eichi’s lap on his office couch.

The lights are dimmed but they can still make out each other’s features with their faces mere inches apart. Leo wants to wipe that annoying smirk off Eichi’s face who looks far too satisfied with the turn of events. He curses himself yet again, he promised himself he wouldn’t let this happen again, but somehow, he always finds himself falling weak under the slightest touch. It didn’t matter how many times he tells himself he should walk away from this. The moment he feels Eichi’s hands against his waist and his lips against his neck, he feels himself melt into a puddle.

“You always smell so strongly of coffee, Tsukinaga-kun,” Eichi comments as he breathes in his familiar scent. “Your habits are the same as always, hm?”

Leo huffs in response, “Shut up. I didn’t come here to be lectured by you, blockhead.”

“So, you’re saying you came here with another intention?” Eichi smirks in amusement. He darts out his tongue, licking a slow stripe up along Leo’s neck and to his earlobe before the ginger can even retort back.

Leo falls silent with the exception of the tiny little gasps that leave him. His hands reach out to grip Eichi’s shoulders as he leans into the emperor. His eyes flutter shut when he feels Eichi’s teeth graze against his sensitive ear and one of his hands slips up his shirt. He shivers when he feels Eichi push his shirt up further so he can run his hand along his smooth stomach. Eichi’s hand feels cold to the touch, but is also familiar, a feeling he wishes he could forget, but his body just refuses to.

To say Eichi loves taking his time is an understatement. Maybe he just loves seeing Leo squirm and fall apart under his touches impatiently. After all, the emperor still has his cruel and ruthless sides to him.

His touches are gentle and delicate, his boney fingers creeping further under Leo’s shirt and he takes his time to refamiliarize himself with every dip and curve of his body, reminiscing their past encounters. He pulls back just enough so he can admire Leo’s facial expressions, clearly satisfied from his blush which he can make out even in the dim lighting.

“Could you hurry it up?” Leo hisses, gasping in surprise when his back hits the couch with Eichi above him, keeping himself propped up with one arm resting by the side of his head.

“You’re an impatient man, Tsukinaga-kun. You know I love taking my time,” Eichi pushes his shirt above his chest and sits up between Leo’s legs. He carefully scans his body, his hand running up along Leo’s chest achingly slow. “I like taking my time to enjoy you~”

“We don’t have that kind of relationship. Just hurry up before I-” Leo’s threat gets caught in his throat when he feels Eichi rub his knee against his crotch. His hands fly back to grip the armrest of the couch. His teeth biting into his lower lip to contain the moans as the blond continues to tease him through his pants, his hand exploring his heaving chest and teasing one of his nipples to add to the stimulation. It’s embarrassing how just this has Leo lost in the moment, his nails digging into the armrest of the sofa and he turns his head to the side so he doesn’t have to meet Eichi’s eyes because he  _ cannot  _ bring himself to. 

“Maybe not… But I do believe we’re more than just a casual fuck, hm?” Eichi whispers, licking up along the shell of his ear before giving it a little nibble. It’s strange hearing Eichi speak so casually, to hear the well behaved emperor to use such vulgar words but it ignites something inside of him.

As much as Leo hates to admit it; Eichi makes a valid point. All this would have been much easier if this was simply a quick, meaningless and casual fuck. No complicated feelings, no strings, absolutely nothing. Unfortunately, that isn’t the case. As if whatever this is couldn’t get any more complicated. Leo knows they aren’t good for each other, so why couldn’t they just leave it at that? Why did they always have to end up like this? Leo can barely bring himself to speak anymore as Eichi trails little kisses and bites along the smooth skin of his neck before shifting to do the same to Leo’s chest. He shifts enough so his knee leaves Leo’s crotch and the whine that leaves him has Eichi smirking in satisfaction.

“Y-You’re talking too much you stupid blockhead,” Leo retorts, his back arching when he feels Eichi’s teeth against one his nipples before he bites down. If this wasn’t enough, Leo tenses ever so slightly when he feels one of Eichi’s hands travelling down his body before slipping them through his pants and underwear.

Eichi smiles, feeling just how wet Leo is when he has barely even touched him. He can’t deny the satisfaction of having the little king turn to putty under him and it’s nice knowing the effect he has on him. It’s just the same with Eichi too, the effect Leo has on him with minimal effort is ridiculous and up until now he hasn’t noticed his own neglected state of his pants getting tighter from his own arousal. He ignores that for the time being and brings all his focus on Leo. His lips continue to travel along his chest, leaving tiny little marks here and there as he runs his fingers along Leo’s folds before easily slipping one finger inside of him.

Leo gasps sharply as Eichi wastes no time into thrusting his finger inside of him and it’s not too long later before he works a second finger inside of him and eventually a third. With how often they find themselves in this situation and how often they do this, Eichi knows just how to work his fingers to make Leo feel his absolute best. The way he pumps his fingers into him and curls them occasionally, Leo finds it more difficult to contain himself and he doesn’t know how much longer he can do this. He subtly thrusts his hips to match Eichi’s movements, his body reacting to his fingers like it’s the most natural thing. All this teasing has him pent up and his body craves more.

Eichi sees right through him if the way Leo bites onto his lip and shuts his eyes isn’t obvious enough. “You can let yourself go, little king~ No need to be so hostile,” he whispers with a nibble to his earlobe.

Hostile. He’s the one being hostile when all along Eichi’s one of the major reasons he can’t make the slightest bit sense of whatever this is, Leo thinks. Sure, he can’t deny his hostility but Eichi has every part in this as he does. The constant denying of their friendship. The constant deceleration that he doesn’t deserve Leo’s forgiveness or affection, only to lure him back in day by day. It’s frustrating and Leo wants to yell at him for so many reasons, but right now he can’t bring himself to. All he can manage is to fall under Eichi’s spell yet again. His hands release the armrest and instead he wraps his arms around Eichi. He can no longer contain his noises either as Eichi continues to scissor his fingers inside of him, slowly working him open to prepare him for what’s to come. 

It’s not too long later before Eichi retracts his fingers from Leo, the ginger taking the opportunity to push himself up enough to remove his pants briefs. “Someone’s finally letting himself go, hm?” Eichi hums in amusement and pokes his fingers at Leo’s lips, the smaller man opening his mouth in invitation and not even caring that these fingers were inside of him. 

“‘Is your fault… you started this,” Leo moans around his fingers, running his tongue along his digits to lick him clean. At the same time, his hands find their way to the front of Eichi’s pants and shoves them down enough to pull his hard, throbbing length out. 

It’s mere seconds later that Leo finds himself being pushed down onto his back with Eichi taking his position above him once again. He watches in anticipation as Eichi gives himself a few strokes before lining himself up against the smaller man. Leo wraps his arms around him, his hands slipping under Eichi’s shirt to run along his back and he brings his legs around his hips to allow easier access. 

Eichi wastes no more time and pushes the tip in. Leo gasps from the sudden intrusion but is quick to adjust to the feeling. He forces himself to meet Eichi’s eyes which is a mistake; maybe he should have faced away, maybe he should have picked a position more detached rather than something so intimate. The tender look in Eichi’s eyes doesn’t help in the slightest and it makes him wallow in those annoying feelings of his. His body responds as if he’s under a spell, his nails digging into Eichi’s back as he pushes himself in deeper until he’s fully sheathed.

“Move… please move…” Leo chokes out and squeezes his thighs around Eichi’s hips. He desperately starts rocking his hips to feel more, he needs to feel more and more. A pleased moan escapes him when Eichi surprisingly obliges and starts thrusting into him with a fast yet consistent pace. 

Eichi runs his hands along Leo’s soft thighs and uses them to push his legs apart ever so slightly to give himself better access. He loves that he doesn’t need to pace himself, knowing very well that Leo can take every thrust that’s given to him. He watches himself disappear into the ginger, his walls clenching and throbbing around his erect member as Leo whimpers and moans underneath him to continue. 

It’s almost annoying how well Eichi knows his body. He knows just how to angle his hips with each thrust. He knows to let his hands and lips wander and tease at Leo’s most sensitive areas to pleasure him as much as he can. “T-That's right… let yourself go… let me make you feel good,” Eichi whispers into his ear, biting and sucking at his earlobe. 

He can feel Leo practically melt under him, his nails clawing at his back and his eyes stinging with tears from not just the pleasure but the wave of overwhelming emotions flooding inside of him. His teeth release his lower lip which is practically swollen and cut from biting down onto it so much and he finally lets his voice go. No one is around the office to hear his embarrassing cries as he begs Eichi to go harder and deeper into him. No one is around to see or hear the sobbing mess he has become as he allows himself to fall under the emperor yet again. To see how weak he truly is despite the tough facade he puts up in front of everyone. 

“Nngh… Tenshi~ more~”

“As you wish my little King,” Eichi whispers with a moan of his own. He draws his hips back before thrusting sharply back into Leo, picking up his pace. It’s a lot of exertion for him as well, he can feel his own chest tightening and aching but he didn’t care about that. All he cares about right now is Leo finally letting himself go and being honest with his needs. All he cares about right now is providing that to him. 

Leo, however, seems to pick up on this and pushes Eichi back so he’s sitting upright on the couch. He takes his place onto his lap and sinks down onto his length again, allowing himself to take over so the blockhead doesn’t have to over exert himself. His hands grip Eichi’s shoulders for dear life as he moves up and down his cock. Eichi grips his waist, helping guide Leo with slow thrusts of his own hips to meet Leo halfway. As erotic the sight, it’s also rather cute seeing the tiny little king bounce on his lap; his emerald eyes fluttering shut, his bangs swept to the side as he sweetly moans Eichi’s name.

“J-Just a little bit more…” Leo moans out and buries his face in Eichi’s neck, the blond making a sound of agreement as they both inch closer to orgasm. His eyes go wide and he gasps sharply when he feels Eichi’s thumb press against his clit with the perfect amount of pressure and starts rubbing him in a circular motion. He hasn’t been touched there in the span on this evening which only had him pent up and he’s not about to last much longer

“T-Tsukinaga-kun… I’m-“ Eichi starts but is cut off by Leo’s lips against his own. It’s their first kiss of the evening; it’s sloppy and desperate but also the only thing keeping Leo from screaming when his body finally lets go and he finally cums. Pleasure courses and ripples through his veins, his legs aching and trembling from the exertion but he keeps his pace to help Eichi finish off as well. 

It’s mere moments later when Eichi finally lets go as well, neither of them having strength to pull off before he shoots his load into the smaller man, filling him up with a muffled moan against his lips. While Leo will complain about this later, right now he could care less and gladly takes what Eichi gives to him; his walls clenching around his cock, milking him of everything he has before he gradually slows down and they both come to a stop .

Leo falls limp into Eichi’s arms, his chest heaving as he attempts to catch his breath all while running his hand along Eichi’s chest to make sure he is alright too. It takes a moment for Leo to recollect himself but he doesn’t move, which is a typical aftermath of these encounters. He feels Eichi’s arms around his waist to hug him close and he doesn’t fight back. Instead, he lays his head against Eichi’s chest, not even bothering to move off him because he doesn’t have the strength. He dares to look up at Eichi who’s looking at him with nothing but fondness in his eyes; a look that’s far too familiar, the same look from the hospital room they shared and grew closer in during their second year. A dangerous look he would say. He tries to resist, but his body moves on his own at this point as he leans to place a chaste kiss to Eichi’s lips before resting back into his arms. 

“I missed you,” Eichi whispers, barely audible but just enough for Leo to make out what he’s saying. 

He sounds genuine. But he can’t let himself fall under this spell once again, Leo reminds himself. He needs to resist. They both recall very well just how terribly things had ended between them before and he doesn’t need a repeat of that. He needs to get up. He needs to clean himself up and walk away from this. He needs to set ground rules that this cannot happen again. However, he doesn’t do that. Instead, he curls up further into Eichi’s arms and allows himself to relax. 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings over their relationship and I think they're really neat..  
> anyways, thanks for reading! hope ya'll enjoyed it c:


End file.
